


Mile High Club

by Learn_From_Yesterday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mile High Club, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Rating May Change, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Learn_From_Yesterday/pseuds/Learn_From_Yesterday
Summary: Alec is a kind stranger who helps Magnus get on a plane to London.They end up sitting next to one another, which leads them to becoming a little more than strangers...(I have big plans for this fic, but I don't want to spoil anything so the tags and summary are not exactly representative of the whole work, just the first few chapters.)





	1. Aviophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this. Hope you are too! Enjoy :)

**MAGNUS POV**

“You don’t understand. I _have_ to be there by tomorrow.”

Magnus was desperately trying to get on a flight to London. He had been discussing with this airline employee for the past 10 minutes and was becoming incredibly frustrated. It didn’t help that he hated flying: there was something about being confined in a small space for hours with no way of getting out. The lack of freedom and control made Magnus nervous.

“Sir, I understand, but there are no available flights to London today. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” she answered for the fourth time with an insincere smile.

Magnus gritted his teeth, he was really getting worked up. He was trying his best not to yell at this unhelpful employee. He worked in the service industry, he knew how horrible it was when clients yelled at you. He took a deep breath and decided to explain the situation one last time.

“Look Ms….” He glanced at her name tag, “Meredith. Your colleagues assured me I would be able to get on the next flight to London if I gave up my seat. _This_ is the next flight to London.”

“Sir, you must have misunderstood them. They meant the flight on the next day. That’s tomorrow’s flight.”

“I did not misunderstand. _You_ must be the one misunderstanding _me_ if you think I’ll wait until tomorrow’s flight.”

 “I understand sir, but there’s nothing I can do. Unfortunately, this flight is completely booked.”

That was it. Magnus gave up.

He was about to raise his voice when, out of nowhere, a handsome man approached the desk. He was dressed in a blue shirt that complemented his dreamy eyes and a pair of black pants that were not tight enough for Magnus’ taste.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude,” the good-looking man said. “You’re looking for a seat on the  7 am flight to London?”

Magnus had to force his eyes not to roam over the man’s body. Instead, he tried his best to answer without sounding like a complete idiot. “Yes, yes I am. But the flight is full and they didn’t save me a seat as they had promised.”

“I happen to have an extra ticket. My business partner is no longer joining me.”

The man gave his ticket to the airline employee and immediately went back to what looked like an important phone call.

And just like that, Magnus would get to London in time.

 

**ALEC POV**

Alec was sitting down on his first-class seat. He travelled quite often for work and was used to his routine: put your luggage in the overhead compartment, sit down, buckle up, take a chewing gum, start reading a book and finish it before you land. But when his new seat neighbor arrived, he had a change of plans. In the travelling rush, he hadn’t gotten a good look at the man, but now he was mesmerized. He had noticed the stylish clothes, the eccentric hair and the makeup before, but he hadn’t realized how beautifully kind the man’s eyes were, how warm his smile was and how strong his arms looked in that sleek shirt. He couldn’t sit down next to such a beautiful man for 7h and not start a conversation with him.

The man looked down at his ticket and up at Alec.

“Alexander Lightwood?”

Alec took his hand to shake it, never letting go of their eye contact.

“I’m Magnus Bane, it’s nice to meet you.”

He put his carry-on luggage away and sat down.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Sorry I couldn’t really introduce myself before, I had to attend to a pressing matter.”

“No worries. Thank you again for giving me your extra seat.”

“It’s no problem really, it was going to be empty anyways.”

“Well, at least let me repay you.”

“No, no. It’s company money anyways.”

“Oh, so you’re going to London on business?”

“No, not this time. How about you, business or pleasure?”

“Business, but I’m always hoping for a little bit of pleasure,” he answered seductively. Alec couldn’t help but notice the way that word rolled off Magnus’ tongue.

This 7-hour long flight was going to be interesting.

 

 

**MAGNUS POV**

They talked for a few minutes while the flight crew prepared for take-off, but as soon as they started moving, Magnus shut down. He grabbed the armrests, closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

_Come on Magnus, don’t embarrass yourself in front of this gorgeous man. It’s just a plane. Come on Magnus._

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw beautiful hazel ones staring back at him.

“Are you okay? Nervous flyer?”

“You can tell? I thought it was standard to be a crying baby during take-off.”

“Hey, if you can make jokes then it’s not as bad as you think. You’re doing great,” he said with a reassuring smile.

Magnus was grateful for Alec’s hand on his shoulder, it helped him feel grounded.

That worked for about 15 seconds, because they started taking off. He could feel the plane lift off and blurted out: “Distract me.”

“Ok….” Alec was silent for a few seconds. “Did you know that the risk of being killed in a plane crash for the average American is only 1 in 11 million compared to the risk of being killed in a car accident which is 1 in 5,000.”

He appreciated the effort, but this was not reassuring at all…

“Yes, I knew that. I also know that in the event of a crash, it’s likely that the speed of the impact will make your body explode. And that if your body doesn’t explode, you only have 90 seconds to get out of the plane before a fire spreads through it. And that if it crashes in the water and doesn’t explode, you’ll probably drown or die of hypothermia. That’s actually why the lifejackets are bright yellow. So the rescuers can find your dead body…” He couldn’t stop babbling about all the ways this flight could go wrong. He was speaking so fast, he barely had time to breathe, which didn’t help him slow down his racing heartbeat. His eyes were still closed and his whole body tense.

 

Suddenly, he felt hands on his cheeks and lips on his own lips.

 

His whole body relaxed. When Alec pulled away, Magnus finally opened his eyes. He was speechless.

“Well that worked better than facts,” Alec said cheekily, as if he hadn’t just kissed someone he met only a few minutes ago.

Magnus was no longer strained, but he was still babbling like an idiot. “Thanks… I mean… for the distraction. I mean for distracting me.”

“You’re welcome,” Alec answered and went back to his book as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as much as I can, but it'll be a bit random. I'll try to post often but short chapters.  
> Also, does anyone have any opinions about the point of view? I feel more inclined to write the story through Magnus' point of view, but I like to have Alec's point of view at times. Do you like having both? Even if you'll probably read more from Magnus, or should I just stick with only Magnus? Thanks to anyone who has any advice!!  
>   
> 


	2. Innuendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec can't help make Magnus blush with his innuendos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this way later than I said. Sorry :/ 
> 
> It made me laugh, I hope it makes you laugh too. :)  
> See you at the end notes!!!

**MAGNUS POV**

Magnus wasn’t used to being tongue-tied. He was usually the one taking away people’s ability to form coherent sentences.

He wasn’t used to gorgeous strangers kissing him on planes either, but this is definitely something he could get used to.

After about 5 minutes of Magnus trying to find the right words to say, he finally came up with something that wasn’t totally dumb and blurted out, “I don’t always freak out when I’m in the air. Just take off and landing. That’s when 80% of plane crashes happen”.

Scratch that, this was a totally dumb thing to say.

Alec chuckled, but kept his eyes on his book.

Maybe Magnus misread the situation… _What if he really was just trying to calm me down earlier?!_

“Do you kiss everyone who panics on planes?” Magnus started over.

“No, just the pretty boys,” Alexander said without lifting his eyes. And once again, Magnus was completely speechless.

_Magnus, what are you doing? Normally, you beam with confidence. Get your shit together._

He sat straight and decided to up his game. “A plane ticket and a kiss. I at least owe you a drink. Let me buy you one,” he said.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Alec teased. “I’d love a drink, but we’re in first class. The drinks are free”. There was no malice or arrogance in Alexander’s tone, only sweetness. Nonetheless, Magnus felt like an idiot. He didn’t know why, maybe it was the fear of planes, but he could not flirt to save his life right now.

“There must be something I can do to repay you?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s eyes lit up and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Magnus wondered if the same thought that crossed his own mind just crossed Alexander’s.

“Good company will be payment enough,” Alec replied while putting his book away.

 

**ALEC POV**

Only a few minutes later, they were both turned towards each other with a drink in their hand, talking about nothing and everything.

“I’m originally from Washington, but I moved to New York to study a few years back and I fell in love with the city,” Alec beamed. “There was no way I was going to live anywhere but New York.”

“I completely agree. New York is simply magical,” Magnus said, leaning on the armrest separating the two men, showing off to his strong forearms. "Not to mention, it's a profitable city for an event planner." 

Alec was sharing more about himself than he was accustomed to. Then again, he was doing a lot of odd things today, starting with kissing Magnus. He was always forward with men, but not to that degree. Maybe it was the gin and tonic he had before boarding the plane? Or maybe it was how completely comfortable Magnus made him feel? It was like they’d been buzzing around each other for years. He truly enjoyed seeing the effect he had on the other man and wanted to see how far he could take it.

“What do you do exactly?” Magnus asked.

“I own a hotel chain with my business partner.”

“The one who’s seat I’m using?”

“Exactly. It was kind of a family business. The first hotel used to be her parents’. But we took it over a few years ago and expanded it internationally.” Once Alec started speaking about work, he couldn’t stop. He was entirely devoted to his job. Even though Magnus seemed genuinely interested in what Alec was saying, he was suddenly very aware of the serious turn their conversation had taken. He didn’t want to bore the man to death and decided to cut his explanation short. “We now also have a big luxury car rental company,” Alec concluded.

“So, you like luxury cars?” Magnus asked.

“What can I say, I love a good ride,” Alec answered, his mouth curving upwards with the hint of a smile.

Magnus choked on his drink and tried to cover up his embarrassment by asking more about work. Alec, glad to see the effect his words were having on Magnus, explained what his part in the company was.

“Wow. For someone so young, you really seem to be on top of things,” Magnus noted.

“Yeah, I love being on top,” Alec said with a cheeky smile. He was worried his lack of subtlety would push Magnus away, but Magnus’ look erased his doubts. He looked absolutely magnetized as a flush overcame his cheeks. Alec appreciated how transparent and opened Magnus’ expression was. It was unlike all the guarded facades he generally exchanged with people.

“I’m not always this shy,” Magnus explained, looking up from his eyelashes.

“I’m not always this confident, but I just can’t let you get away.”

Their eyes were locked on each other.

Magnus let out the softest laugh, “I swear, I’m much more attractive when my feet are on the ground”.

“Really? I think you’d look pretty hot with both your legs in the air,” Alec said, raising his eyebrow.

 

 

**MAGNUS POV**

Magnus couldn’t believe he was sitting next to a man who was flirting so unapologetically with him. It made him unsteady, but in a good way. He enjoyed this little back and forth they were having, even if he undoubtedly sounded like an idiot who only knew 10 words.

 

After a bit of time, Alexander had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. Magnus sat up as Alexander’s body brushed across his own to reach the aisle. Though they were in first class, the small space narrowed the gap between their faces. His breath hitched when he felt Alexander’s hands touch his arms as he shuffled out. He smiled and made his way to the front of the plane, allowing Magnus to get a good view of his back.

The entire time Alexander was gone, Magnus could only think of having that body against his again. Who could blame him after all the imagery Alexander put in his head?

 

When Alexander came back, he grabbed a sweater from his bag in the over-head compartment. As he raised his arms to put the bag back, Magnus caught a glimpse of a trail of hair leading somewhere Magnus wanted to get his hands on. Now that he had a view of Alexander’s entire body standing up, he couldn’t look away. He wasn’t particularly stylish, but his clothes fit him perfectly; his shirt brought out the color of his eyes and the muscles on his arms. His pants tugged at all the right places, leaving just enough to the imagination. Magnus was brought back to reality by Alec struggling to put his bag back.

Alexander looked flirtatiously at Magnus, “It’s a tight fit… can you help me get it in?”

Oh, how Magnus would love to hear those words in another context!

Magnus smiled, got up and helped Alec. They were side to side, close enough to feel each other’s body heat. Magnus was pulling his bag to the side while Alec was pushing his in. Once everything fit in, they both sat down and resumed their conversation.

“You must travel a lot for work,” Magnus said.

“Yes. Judging by your little freak out earlier, I’m guessing you don’t travel often.”

“Hey, I didn’t freak out. I was just a little stressed,” Magnus said defensively.

“Of course,” Alec smiled, showing off his dimples. “I’m only giving you a hard time.”

_If only you knew how hard a time you’re actually giving me…._

 

 

**ALEC POV**

 

With each sip of their drinks, they got closer to each other, until their legs were basically intertwined. Their words became sloppier, their reactions less calculated. Alec had dropped his cheesy lines. He was surprised at how honest he was being with Magnus. In just a couple of hours, they became comfortable enough to share childhood memories and embarrassing stories with each other. He never expected anyone to be this interested in something other than a quick fuck. But Magnus seemed drawn to his silly stories and was endearingly sharing his own.

“A big reason why I don’t travel, is because one of the rare times I did, I ended being kicked out of Peru,” Magnus said.

“What?” Alec giggled, “How come?”

“I’m sorry Alexander, but that’s a story I’m taking with me to the grave.”

“Oh look who’s being a tease now!”

“So you admit to being a tease before,” Magnus smirked.

He tried to find a come-back but couldn’t concentrate because of their proximity. Instead, he surrendered to Magnus’ accusation. “How could I not? Your reaction was too adorable.”

Magnus blushed. “Adorable? How did I react?”

“Your face got all red,” he said lifting his hand to Magnus’s cheek, gently caressing him. “And your eyes opened wide.” As he looked into Magnus’ eyes, he noticed he was looking at his lips. He slowly wet his own lips in anticipation. Magnus approached him gently until they were breathing the same air. Finally, his mouth reached Alec’s and Magnus pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? I worked pretty hard on this chapter and I'm still not satisfied with it, but I thought I'd still post it because I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long.   
> I'm new to writing so I'd love advice, criticism or encouragement. <3  
> Next chapter is going to be interesting! Should I put a higher rating?

**Author's Note:**

> You can always DM me on my instagram if you'd like: @gabooklover


End file.
